


Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

by teh_jules



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Couples Counseling, Deutsch, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, Jealousy, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alle wissen es, nur die beiden nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

**Fumbling Towards Ecstasy**

by jules

 

~*~

 

Das erste Mal war es natürlich Ryan.

 

Sie hatte bemerkt das etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung war, doch jedesmal wenn sie ihn fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei sagte er schnippisch das alles _blendend_ wäre und sie beließ es dabei, darauf hoffend das er mit ihr reden würde, wenn er soweit war.

 

Als es schließlich soweit war, wußte sie nicht recht was geschah und lachte anschließend in sein hochrotes, wütendes Gesicht. Ihr war klar das dies nicht die Reaktion war die ihr Paartherapeut billigen würde, aber es traf sie so unvorbereitet das sie einfach nichts dagegen tun konnte.

 

„Joaquin und ich?“ brachte sie zwischen Lachanfällen heraus. „Das meinst du nicht ernst.“

 

Er verzog den Mund und seine Nasenflügel blähten sich und es wurde ihr klar _das_ er es ernst meinte, doch da hatte er sich bereits von ihr abgewandt, ließ sie allein mit dem Zuknallen der Tür.

 

Sie gingen am nächsten Tag zur Therapie und sie schilderte was vorgefallen war. Der Dr. fragte Ryan nach seiner Eifersucht aus. Wie er auf die Idee käme etc. etc. Er bat ihn um Beispiele.

 

Der Dr. war ein Mann mittleren Alters mit schütterem braungrauem Haar und wäßrigen grauen Augen. Einem Gesicht wie jedermann, überzogen mit einem Ausdruck, als habe er bereits alles einmal gehört. Er wirkte immer sehr ruhig, was heute auf Ryans passiv-aggressive Art wie Öl wirkte. Er war dazu übergegangen ruhig und tief zu atmen, als versuche er die Wut aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben. Zuerst glaubte sie nicht das er antworten würde, dann brach es aus ihm heraus: Seine Stimme war schneidend und kalt in dem spärlich möblierten Raum.

 

Er führte _diese_ Blicke an. Und das ständige Gekicher, wenn sie zusammen wären. Und das sie _einander nie berührten_.

 

Sie saß einem Meter von ihm entfernt auf der Couch, sah sein Profil an, da er sich weigerte sie anzusehen und fragte sich ob sie es noch schaffen würden die Kinder abzuholen. Ryan schloß aufgebracht mit dem Lachanfall gestern abend. Der Dr. fragte sie ob das wahr sei. Sie bestätigte es.

 

„Wieso haben sie gelacht, Reese?“ fragte der Dr. und legte seinen Kopf schief, wie eine Eule, schläfrig.

 

„Weil es lächerlich ist.“

 

„Haben sie noch nie daran gedacht mit Joaquin zu schlafen?“ Die Frage hörte sich an, als wäre es etwas vollkommen normales, denn die Gedanken sind frei, aber sie konnte die Falle über der er sie auf gehangen hatte spüren. Egal was sie sagte, es wäre falsch. Entweder sie wäre eine Ehebrecherin oder eine Lügnerin.

 

„NEIN.“ rief sie aufgebracht, mit hochrotem Kopf. Und dann leiser, fester, so dass sie es sich selbst auch glauben konnte: „Nein.“

 

Der Dr. rieb sich das Kinn und Ryan sah sie das erste Mal seit gestern abend an. Sie wünschte er würde wieder dazu übergehen sie zu ignorieren.

 

Das zweite Mal war es Zelly, die es in einem Telefongespräch fallen ließ, wie eine Handgranate. _Und ich weiß ja wie du und Joaquin zueinander steht._

 

Reese war beinahe ihr Tiramisu zu Boden gefallen und Zelly redete fröhlich weiter, war schon ganz woanders, worüber redete sie gerade?

 

„Wie bitte?“ fragte Reese und stellte die Schüssel weg. „Ich und Joaquin?“

 

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört?“ fragte sie aufgebracht am anderen Ende.

 

„Ich glaube schon. Aber was hat das mit mir und“

 

„Nun tu nicht so. Ich hab gesehen wie er dich auf den Oscars angesehen hat.“ Und sie war wieder von der Leine, redete da weiter wo sie eben aufgehört hatte, ohne zurück zu sehen oder sich darum zu scheren das Reese an die Oscars dachte, verwirrt, wie sie den Preis hochgehalten hatte, wie ein kleines Mädchen und er sie angelächelte hatte als freue er sich wirklich für sie und er hatte einen Witz gemacht, was hatte er nochmal gesagt?

 

Reese schüttelte den Kopf und wischte ihr dummes Grinsen vom Gesicht, wie Teramisu Reste vom Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Wie kam Zelly darauf das so zu sagen als sei das eine anerkannte Wahrheit?

 

Das dritte Mal war es Joaquin selbst.

 

Sie trafen sich auf einer Benefits-Gala. Er und Eva Mendez waren nicht als Paar gekommen, aber es war klar das sie zusammen gehen würden, wahrscheinlich im Abstand von 10 Minuten. Reese ignoriert wie die andere Frau zu ihr hinüber starrte. Vielleicht war sie neidisch auf ihr Kleid, dachte Reese boshaft und lächelte charmant in die Kamera, denn sie trug ein verdammt tolles Kleid, einfach, elegant und schwarz, während Ms Mendez Kleid nur ein Fetzen dunkelblauen Stoff war, der sie aussehen ließ wie eine zusammen gekehrte Preßwurst.

 

Und woher kamen nur diese bösen Gedanken? Sie rügte sich selbst etwas halbherzig, bevor sie Joaquin mit Ms Mendez am Arm einige Meter entfernt stehen sah. Sie zerrte ihn von Gruppe zu Gruppe um mit diesem und jenem zu reden und er verdrehte Mal zu Mal auffälliger die Augen.

 

Sie winkte ihm zu. Er entdeckte sie sofort. Sie kamen sich auf halbem Weg entgegen. Sie wollte wissen was er hier suchte, er antwortete stöhnend mit vielsagendem Augenrollen in _ihre_ Richtung das er gezwungen worden sei.

 

Es war durchaus möglich das sie den ganzen Abend miteinander verbrachten und sich während dessen über alle möglichen Dinge lustig machten ohne zu bemerken das viele Leute ihnen Blicke zuwarfen und dann bedeutungsvoll ihren Nachbar ansahen, als wollten sie sagen _Na, da hast du’s doch_.

 

Sie wartete draußen auf Ryan, der ihren Mantel holen wollte, als die andere Frau neben ihr auftauchte, ein leeres Glas Sekt in der Hand. Sie zischte ihr etwas auf spanisch entgegen und Reese fragte sie höflich das sie sie nicht verstanden hätte, obwohl es klar war, selbst für sie, was _Puta_ bedeutete.

 

„Meinetwegen kannst du ihn haben.“ zischte sie schließlich und wollte den Inhalt ihres Glases über Reese ausleeren - wäre noch etwas in ihrem Sekt-Glas gewesen, so wäre ihr Kleid ruiniert gewesen. Dieser Umstand machte die andere Frau noch wütender und sie warf das Glas zu Boden, wo es lauter als zu erwarten war, zu Bruch ging. Leute drehten sich zu ihnen um, entfernten sich tuschelnd.

 

Dann machte sie eine Wendung, wobei ihr Haar über ihre Schultern schwang und stolzierte hinfort. Joaquin, der sich durch die Menge gedrängt hatte, stand nun plötzlich bei ihr, verwirrt und wütend. Er trug zwei Mäntel bei sich.

 

„Wenn du sie noch einholen willst mußt du dich beeilen.“ meinte Reese und sah der Davonstaksenden hinterher. Joaquin schien ihr wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

 

„Hat sie dich mit Sekt übergossen?“ Er sah prüfend ihr Kleid an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wollte sagen _nur ein paar Tropfen_ , doch er streckte bereits die Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig einen der Träger und unbeabsichtigt auch die Haut daneben.

 

Es war ein kalter Herbsttag, die klamme Kälte war sogar bereits ihre Beine hinauf gekrochen und doch spürte sie wie sich ihr Blut unerwartet und mit plötzlicher Heftigkeit in Gang setzte, zu diesem winzigem Zentimeter Haut schoß und in diesem Zuge auch ihr Herz schneller zum schlagen brachte.

 

Sie sah erstaunt auf und bemerkte das er sie ebenso entgeistert anblickte wie sie es wahrscheinlich tat, bevor er seine Hand hinfort zog, als habe er sich verbrannt. Doch in Wirklichkeit war es Ryan gewesen, den er hinter ihr erkannt hatte. Sie spürte seinen Körper wie diese kleine Berührung, die nun langsam schwand und etwas in ihr aufgeweckt hatte das nach mehr hungerte.

 

Die Verabschiedung war peinlich und verlegen, aber Ryan machte aus welchem Grund auch immer keine Szene. Selbst als sie zu Hause waren sagte er nichts. Auch später nicht, als sie neben einander im Bett lagen. Er still, sie lichterloh brennend. Statt dessen wandte er sich ab, als könne er es sehen, als wäre ihr Feuer zu hell. Sie wachte immer wieder auf und füllte sich Leitungswasser im Bad ab, das sie gierig und schnell trank und saß danach am Küchentisch, einem Eingeständnis sehr nahe.

 

Reese versuchte über die Sache mit ihrer Mutter zu reden, als sie das nächste Mal in Nashville war. Sie saßen vor ihrem Blumenbeet und pflanzten Begonien. Ihre rosa Gummihandschuhe voll mit Erde, beiden lief ihnen der Schweiß die Nasen hinab.

 

Ihre Mutter redete und Reese schwieg, legte sich die Wörter in ihrem Kopf zusammen, doch nichts von den Sätzen erklärte wirklich das was sie sagen wollte. Dabei war es einfach gewesen: Andere Leute schienen zu denken das sie ein Verhältnis hatte.

 

„Liebes,“ sagte ihre Mutter über die Blumen gebeugt. Mit der einen Hand stütze sie sich ab, mit der anderen klopfte sie die Erde fest. „Ich kann dich denken hören.“

 

Reese zog die Stirn kraus.

 

„Ryan glaubt ich wolle ihn betrügen.“ sagte sie schließlich und fand das dies ihre Hauptsorge sein sollte.

 

Ihre Mutter hielt inne und blickte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durch die Sonne hinweg an.

 

„Willst du das?“ die Stimme ihrer Mutter war überraschend sanft.

 

„Nein.“

 

Dies war keine Lüge. Sie hatte ihren Mann nie betrogen, dachte sie energisch. Nie. Und eine Berührung bedeutete nichts. Doch dann wurde ihr klar das sie auf eine ganz andere Frage geantwortet hatte, eine die ihre Mutter nicht gestellt hatte.

 

Sie erwiderte stillschweigend ihren Blick und so saßen sich die beiden Frauen eine ganze Weile gegenüber, bis Reese sich durch die Hitze hinweg vorbeugte und ihre Wange gegen die Schulter ihrer Mutter lehnte. Es war heiß und unangenehm, aber sie stieß sie nicht von sich.

 

Als sie zurück nach L.A kam waren die Zeitungen plötzlich voll mit der Schlagzeilen das sie und Joaquin seit dem Dreh zu _Walk the Line_ eine Affäre hatten. Die Bilder dazu zeigten den Abend auf der Benefits-Gala. Ja, sie standen zu nah beieinander und der Fotograf hatte genau den Moment abgefangen indem Reese aufgesehen hatten, in dem sich ihre Blicke ineinander verfingen und sie für einen Moment den Atem geteilt hatten.

 

Ihre Agentin hatte sie halb panisch, halb wütend angerufen und gefragt was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte?

 

Den nächsten Termin bei ihrem Paartherapeut nahm sie allein wahr. Er ließ sie herein ohne nach dem Grund ihres Besuches zu fragen. Sie saßen sich lange Zeit schweigend gegenüber, bis Reese schließlich von _all dem_ erzählte. Davon, das alle Leute es besser zu wissen schienen als sie.

 

Der Dr. sah sie aufmerksam an, während sie Ereignis für Ereignis heraufbeschwor. Und plötzlich waren es nicht nur dreimal, auf einmal fielen ihr ähnliche Ereignisse in der Vergangenheit auf. Es war als spielte sie Schnitzeljagd mit ihrem Unterbewußtsein. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte der Dr. sogar aufgehört vorzugeben seine Brille zu putzen.

 

Warum war da Joaquin? hatte sie gefragt. Wie war er in all diese kleinen Ecken gekommen, ohne das sie es bemerkt hatte? Wie hatte er es geschafft sich in all dies hinein zu schleichen ohne das sie, das er es bemerkte? Und warum hatten es andere gesehen?

 

„Wie sehen diese Leute alle etwas das nicht da ist?“ fragte sie schließlich und der Dr. antwortete besonnen ob Sie es vielleicht sei die etwas übersah und nicht die anderen? Sie zog die Stirn in Falten.

 

„Sie sehen so aus, als wüßten sie bereits alles, was sie wissen müßten. Und Sie sehen so aus, als wären Sie damit sehr unzufrieden.“ Dann lächelte er.

 

„Ich“ sie zog die Unterlippe noch ein wenig höher und verschluckte was sie sagen wollte.

 

„Was stört Sie mehr, Reese, das Ihr Mann somit recht hatte oder das Sie sozusagen mit dem Projekt Ihre Ehe zu retten gescheitert sind?“

 

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. „Beides.“

 

„Und was werden Sie jetzt tun?“ er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, die langen Finger waren eins und eins und eins ineinander verwoben und auf dem Schoß gefaltet.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ gab sie unzufrieden mit sich selbst zu. „Was raten Sie mir?“

 

Er sog die Luft ein und dachte sorgfältig darüber nach.

 

„Die Frage ist glaube ich was Sie machen _möchten_ , Reese.“

 

Seltsamerweise tat sie gar nichts. Was vielleicht darauf zurückzuführen war, das sie nun besser schlief als in den letzten Wochen. Beinahe glaubte sie, sie könne damit weg kommen einfach nichts zu tun. Sagte sich es würde wieder verschwinden, Gras drüber wachsen.

 

Es war der Dienstag darauf als Joaquin bei ihr vor der Tür stand.

 

„Warum glauben alle Leute wir hätten was miteinander?“ begrüßte er sie und wedelte mit einer Zeitung vor ihrer Nase umher.

 

Sie hatte keine Antwort darauf, außer die die ihr der Dr. gegeben hatte. Sie glaubte nur nicht das sie es so ruhig und überzeugend würde sagen können wie er. Statt dessen bat sie ihn herein.

 

Über einer Tasse Kaffee berichtete er ihr das jedes weibliches Mitglied seiner Familie davon ausgegangen war das sie zumindest einmal zusammen gewesen waren und sie allesamt überrascht gewesen waren als er ihnen sagte das dem nicht so war.

 

„Und ich will nicht von Casey und Ben anfangen.“ murmelte er in seinen Kaffee. „Was soll das nur?“

 

„Und das nur weil wir uns gut verstehen.“ sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, die Wange in die Hand gelehnt. Beinahe träumerisch. Das Licht in ihrer Küche ließ alles weich und dunkelwarm erscheinen. Es machte ihn größer als er eigentlich war und seine Augen zu leuchtenden Steinen.

 

„Männer und Frauen können doch Freunde sein, oder?“ dies klang nach einer Frage, von der er nicht glaubte das sie jemand beantworten konnte. Sie sagte ihm trotzdem das sie daran glaubte.

 

„Nur weil Harry und Sally keine Freunde sein konnten, heißt das nicht das wir es nicht sind.“ Und sie berührte lächelndabwesend seinen Handrücken, der sich rauh und unnachgiebig anfühlte. Sie wußte auch das seine Finger nach Tabak rochen und die Vertiefung auf der Handfläche warm und feucht wurde, wenn er nervös war.

 

Sie nahm ihre Hand nicht fort, als sie es hätte tun können, der Moment verstrich einfach ungesehen und er sagte nichts, starrte nur hinab. Schien seinen nervösen Körper dazu zu zwingen still zu halten, so dass sie nicht auf die Idee kommen würde ihre Finger von seiner Hand zu nehmen.

 

Was für ein lächerlicher Moment das doch war, dachte sie und sie wünschte sie sähe sich in der Lage den Kopf zurück zu werfen und zu lachen.

 

Ihr räuspern war falsch, aber es kümmerte sie nicht, denn sie ging davon aus das er mitspielte. Sie sagte etwas von mehr Kaffee, sah sich bereits drüben bei der Anrichte, doch da hatten sich seine Finger bereits um ihr Handgelenk geschlossen. Und ihr Name seinen Mund verlassen.

 

Es klang tiefer, fast wie der Johnnybarriton den er sich angelernt hatte, nur mit mehr Atem und dringender. Er hielt sie fest, aber trotzdem war der Tisch zwischen ihnen und die Tassen und zwei lange Jahre von nicht zu nah und nicht zu viel und nein. Seine Augen lagen auf ihr wie ein Körper auf einem anderem lag. Hinab gepreßt von der Schwerkraft und dem Bedürfnis nach Nähe.

 

Sie wollte sich von ihm berühren lassen. Wollte das er seine Hände über die Linie ihrer Sillhoette gleiten ließ. Die Rundung des Busens, ihres gerundeten Bauches, den Hügel der zu ihrem Schoß führte. Und genauso wollte sie ihn auch berühren. Wollte sehen wie die kleinen milchweißen Dreiecke ihrer Hände auf seine Haut gepreßt aussahen. Würden sie gut zueinander passen?

 

Er trat um den Tisch herum ohne sie loszulassen und sie kam näher ohne das er sie zu sich ziehen mußte. Der Kuß bemühte sich darum ein Versuch zu sein und weniger zu bedeuten als es das eigentlich tat. Sie spürten es beide.

 

Das zweite Mal fühlte sich an wie Regen der zu Boden fiel, natürlich und nötig. Während das dritte Mal mehr versprach, als Küsse das nach Reeses Meinung nach tun konnten. Danach standen sie sehr nah beisammen, berührten sich beinahe.

 

„Das wollte ich schon dauernd tun.“ sagte er. Sein Kaffeeatem traf ihre nach Erdbeerlipgloss schmeckenden Lippen.

 

Sie lächelte, als ihre Hände die Seiten seines Gesichts berührten. Sie mochte den überheblichen Ausdruck um seine Augen, den breiten ausdrucksstarken Mund und die Narbe, die keine ist. Sie mußte sich ein auf die Zehenspitzen stellen um einen weiteren Kuß auf seine Oberlippe zu pressen.

 

„Ja.“ murmelte sie und war erstaunt darüber das sie endlich einen Namen für dieses Gefühl hatte. „Ja, ich auch.“

 

END.


End file.
